


A Seeker Between Two Madmen

by DariusSobreitus



Series: Age of Polyamory [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: When the world heralds change or an end, we grasp those closest to us. In Cassandra's case, they are the Inquisitors; Abanas Adaar and Ewen Lavellan, and both are devoted to her, and she to them.





	A Seeker Between Two Madmen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, but here's the next bit of my Age of Polyamory series, this time with Cass with Male Adaar and a cheeky Lavellan.

A Seeker Between Two Mad Men

If one had told Cassandra Pentaghast she would someday rebel against the Chantry, she would have stabbed them through the heart. If one had told the Hero of Orlais she would one day declare a new Inquisition, she would have ignored their words and walked away. If one had told Cassandra she would not only be the close companion to two Inquisitors, a qunari and elf no less, but their lover as well, she would have scoffed and then stabbed them through the heart.

And yet, here she was.

The Inquisitor’s chambers at the top of Skyhold’s tower, warm due to the fortresses’ ancient magic, bore a curious sound, a woman’s moans. True to sound, Cassandra Pentaghast, bare to her skin lay upon the hulking form of a qunari male, his low groans confirming their actions. Behind the woman’s form was a dark-skinned elf, rested behind her and thrusting into her rear. None could have foreseen the proud Seeker in such a state.

For her part, Cassandra couldn’t seem to care about what others might have thought at the sight of her between a qunari and elf, the Inquisitors at that, she was more focused on the pleasure she was receiving. Abanas, the qunari she lay upon was solid muscle, as one would expect of the grey skinned giants, his cock was equally well-proportioned, and stretched her well. Behind her, thrusting into her rear, was the guile, but skilled thrusts of Ewen, an elf rogue formally of Starkhaven eventually being accepted to clan Lavellan.

Their liaison had been a strange one, she had found herself under the attentions of both the Inquisitors; Abanas, having been raised by those formally of the Qun, was stiff, blunt, and straight-forward, not unlike herself in that regard, but he also was a mage and was temperate in his magical abilities, often finding time to train with her, to practice sword skills with her. They hadn’t spoken much at first, the Qunari was like her in appreciating the silences, but as they fought together they began to open to one another. In bouts of frustration, Cassandra would curse out the names of certain members of the Inquisition, in particular the other Inquisitor, Ewen Lavellan.

The other Inquisitor was about as opposite to Abanas as you could find. Ewen was sly and mischievous, always ready with a quick wit and disarming smile. His accent was of Starkhaven, which only seemed to add to his sharp tongue. He had infuriated Cassandra at first, being able to freely poke and prod her when he knew she was sore from training, too sore to throttle him with her proper speed. She had met a few with his glibness in her time, but none who had infuriated her so, well, save for perhaps Varric. Despite all that, his ready humor was enough to lift her spirits in the darkest of times, if Abanas’ training sessions with her were lacking, Ewen would be there to freely offer conversation to emotions she could not express through physical exertion.

The elf and qunari both had something they seemed to hide from her, Abanas, she suspected he had been infatuated with her from the very beginning and had not the words to express it, instead offering her comforting glances or embraces with his large hands. She knew this because in the war room he would be steadfast and vocal of his views and opinions of going forward. Thankfully, he and Ewen were both pragmatic in nature and got along well in this endeavor, still, it did not escape the Seeker’s notice that Abanas spoke to everyone easily save for her, he knew only how to speak with her through touch, even at the ends of wooden swords. In a way, Cassandra was drawn to him in that way, the simplicity of emotion and feelings without words was easier for the Seeker, and the glances and touches that lingered too long were easier to read and understand. She felt a camaraderie and deep affection for Abanas, one that would go beyond spoken words.

Ewen on the other hand had been open with his affections and conversation from the beginning. She at first had thought him to be teasing or testing her initially, but as his affectionate comments continued to fall on her deaf ears, his gaze became cooler and more sealed off. It had only been then that she realized that he might have feeling for her, and when the question of courtship of her began, she had mentioned Abanas seemingly having affection for her as well.

She had not expected to find them both waiting for her at the grove outside Skyhold, nor could she have imagined Abanas speaking to her in loud proclamation of poetry and affection. She had been stunned to say the least, but Ewen, always the silver tongue, told her that he and Abanas had talked. They both felt a burning in their hearts for her, and, if she would have them, they would both court her. It had taken several moments for her to wrap her head around this concept. Relationships with more than two lovers weren’t uncommon or unheard of, but they typically fell in with royalty of Antiva and Orelais, not with two men Cassandra had found herself finding attraction towards.

Eventually, after much consideration and discussion, the night had begun in earnest. Ewen and Abanas reading poetry with her, whether it was Ewen smooth and seductive voice or Abanas’ deep and low rumble, both sent lighting down her spine and excited her more than she could care to admit. It had been awkward at first, Cassandra was not so skilled or experienced with lovers, but to have two there at the same time, it was overwhelming in a word. Made more awkward in making love to one as the other watched and waited, until all three were sated and lain on the ground; the Seeker sprawled on the raised muscle of Abanas and lain over much of Ewen’s lithe chest. She had found herself, then as now, between two madmen that would change the world, for ill or good, and she would stand beside them whatever might come.

At current, thoughts of the world and how it might change were far from mind as she was ravished by her lovers. The ideal of the romance was still there, and always started their nights of making love, but often they gave way to the passion of the moment, with Ewen whispering into her ears and Abanas staring into her eyes with warm orange eyes.

Cassandra panted as she was filled in both of her entrances, it had taken a long time for her to experiment with her ass, but it had been Ewen, the cunning elf, who had eventually suggested they try and see if she liked it. Whether he had given her something beforehand or done something with his clever fingers, she didn’t know, but she had liked it, liked it enough for it to be as common as her proper lips for the activity of love making. Even now, the long and slender length of Ewen made her eyes roll into her skull as he skillfully filled and stretched her ass, moving at a pace that was both pleasurable, but teasing, it was a game of quick insertions and slow retreats, so she could feel her ass filled before being emptied and missing the feeling before it came back and retreated again. It was no help that the oil that Ewen had used was cool to her hot skin, when it slipped inside being a cool substance over a warm object, the twisting of her senses only added to the pleasure she felt as she was filled from behind.

Ewen was not idle with his hands however, his slender and dexterous hands were tormenting her torso, moving quickly to outpace her senses that had been steadily overloaded. His left hand seemed to delight in grasping at her breast and massaging her nipple, pulling and twisting just enough to make her moan, his right hand went between teasing her clit that raised up and down with her hips as they smacked against Abanas’ pelvis. Alternatively, they ran up her belly, flowing up and down with the muscles of her core, teasing into her bellybutton playfully before teasing just below her breast then flowing down again.

In a way, Cassandra could see that Ewen’s method of love making and touch were akin to his personality, teasing and riling, but underneath it all, gentle and playful without deceit. One way or another, no matter how torturous, he would bring her to climax through his brand of sensual teasing and torment, and the release would be sweet indeed.

It was a direct contrast to Abanas beneath her, his hands were occupied with her wrapping around her hips and raising her up and down upon his length. Unlike Ewen’s teasing, Abanas was to the point, moving her up and down with direct and powerful thrusts that filled her to the brink and out again, not lingering, but hungry, as if he was a starving man desperate to claim his meal. In this case, Cassandra was the meal, and she was equally hungry for him. If she had the luxury of clear sense she would raise her hips on her own to bring them down upon his, but with Ewen holding her from behind and filling her rear entrance, she let Abanas guide her, as he had once said, he looked to her for guidance, and she did the same here. His hands were large and warm, their grip leaving her skin hot and sweaty from the contact as he lifted her up and down upon himself. While he panted and groaned from the activity, his eyes never seemed to close, fixated on her as they made love. When Cassandra would find herself too far gone or lost to the lust, she would fixate on his orange gaze and return to the here and now, anchored in his reverent, yet loving stare.

She almost laughed, a Seeker between a qunari and elf with the fate of the world in question, fire beneath her and ice atop her, even Varric could not conceive of such a story, though it would have infuriated her, if not surprise her, if she found out he was writing of them even now.

“Kadan,” Abanas said with heavy breaths. Cassandra leaned forward, resting along his body, and leaning towards him. He met her halfway, curling his neck to reach her lips and kiss her with want.

Cassandra had never been with a qunari before Abanas, and she wasn’t likely to be with another like him. His body was warmer than anyone person she had been in close contact with before, warming her to the core on a cool night, making her flush and sweat on the hotter ones, but as she kissed him; breathing in that scent of thick musk that all qunari seemed to smell of, and the warmth that radiated from him, she felt safe, secure, and at peace, home.

His thick lips covered hers, and his tongue commanded the battle in their open mouths, but the Seeker was nothing if not stubborn, refusing to give up even when the odds were stacked against her. She kissed back, her hands resting on his face, feeling the slight stubble, he had yet to shave in the past few days, their lip lock only broken by soft kisses running up her spine.

“I suppose I’m not invited to this festive union of tongues,” Ewen teased, Cassandra turned to regard him, the white vallislin on his dark skin, and the blue eyes that twinkled at her.

“Damn you, come here,” Cassandra ordered, no sooner finishing then when Ewen placed his lips on hers. Unlike with Abanas, she ruled here, her tongue penetrating Ewen’s lips and wrestling his tongue for dominance and control. And he submitted to her mercy, at least in that case, he still thrusted against her rear with slow relish.

It was then that Cassandra began to feel the heat begin to build up faster, she broke her lip lock with Ewen and moaned.

“Faster, my loves, please, faster,” She said, panting slightly. Abanas without hesitation began to increase the speed and power in his thrusts, Ewen doing likewise, lovingly kissing Cassandra’s shoulder from behind.

“As ye wish, vhenan,” He said gently, his thrusts growing faster and more intense. One hand focusing solely on her clit.

Cassandra’s moans grew louder and more frequent, the fire of the qunari’s thrusts and the ice of Ewen’s precision soon bringing a blinding heat to her center…and then release. As this sweet ecstasy ruled her conscious world and numbed her to any worries or fears, she felt rather than heard Abanas and Ewen release in her, filling her with more warmth and reminders of their unions.

The Seeker fell to earth, or rather Abanas’ heaving chest. She looked up dazedly to see a blazing smile on his lips and he kissed her with a gentle fierceness.

“I love you,” Abanas said, a man of few words, but when spoken to her, she knew they were true.

“And I you,” Cassandra said to Abanas, then turned towards a panting Ewen, “Both of you.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ewen said with a pant, gently pulling his shrinking length from Cassandra’s rear. “Otherwise I would think I’m just a pleasant add on.”

He leaned forward at Cassandra’s frown and kissed below her ear, “I love ye too, vhenan.”

Cassandra smiled, but then saw the expectant look on his face.

“Now?” She said with a quirked brow.

“Please? It’s a nice way to cap off the end of a good romp,” Ewen said, quivering his lips and giving her the puppy-dog eyes he knew she couldn’t resist. She sighed in disgust and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, turn over,” She turned to Abanas. “Would you like it as well?”

“No, thank you Kadan, but I feel this is Ewen’s interest and less my own,” He said.

“Yers to lose,” Ewen said, putting himself on all in front of Cassandra. “Cass had a magic tongue.”

“Oh, I know,” Abanas said with a rare smirk.

Cassandra rolled her eyes focusing on Ewen’s prone form. The elf was on all fours, leaning heavily on his hands and jutting his rear out before her. She pulled herself off Abanas and kneeled behind Ewen, leaning forward and grasping his dark cheeks, spreading them to reveal his pale pucker.

It had taken even longer that the thought of taking her ass for Cassandra to agree to this, but what began as a request turned into a nightly ritual. Besides, if she were honest, the Seeker would confess to being an ass woman.

She leaned forward between Ewen’s cheeks, tongue extended and licking at the ring of Ewen’s rear, licking and moistening the flesh. Her hands squeezed the elf’s firm cheeks, which in turn flexed for her as she continued her ministrations on Ewen’s puckered hole.

She licked all around once more, tasting sweat and skin, before spreading the cheeks further and straightening her tongue and pressing it into his pucker. Ewen groaned, panting and jerking as she did this, her tongue penetrating his sphincter as it explored the inside of his ass. Once inside, Cassandra, as Ewen had done to her, began to slowly pull her tongue from his rear before pushing it back in, she did this again and again, as she did, the elf grew louder in pants and moans. After a thorough conquest of his rear, Ewen gasped and came to climax himself, his second for the night and the last.

Elves had a higher libido than most other races, and generally needed a second to fully come down for the evening, thankfully, Ewen’s vice was Cassandra’s tongue inside him, and thus was an easy fix and a personal triumph for the Seeker.

Once he had recovered Ewen had turned and kissed Cassandra, in it was a rare sense of raw emotion and feeling, not that he didn’t have such emotions, but they were under a woven network of hide and humor that few managed to unravel. Cassandra Pentaghast was one could.

“I suppose we should sleep,” Cassandra said, turning towards Abanas to see the qunari already snoring softly and deeply.

“Looks like Abany beat us too it,” Ewen said, his glib coming back. “We should as well.”

Cassandra nodded, kissing Ewen once more, before snuggling into Abanas’ side, despite his unconsciousness, a thick muscled arm wrapped around Cassandra and pulled her to his warmth. She sighed and snuggled in, feeling even more at east as the slim frame of Ewen met her back. A gentle kiss to his cheek and mumble in elvish and Ewen was asleep.

Cassandra soon joined them, with a large and content smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had thoughts about doing a Bi/Pan Cassandra for a future installment, if any of you have ideas feel free to comment. If I had my way these all would turn out much the same, which might not be a bad thing to some, but I digress. Comment and give thoughts!


End file.
